Outdoor signs will typically make use of one or more lights to make the sign visible when it is dark out. In some cases the light is on the ground and shines on the sign. In other cases, the light might be on a pole. There are also setups where the light is mounted to a top portion of the sign. In most of these cases, the light is a separate assembly and also requires separate electrical power connections.
Real estate signs, such as a “FOR SALE” sign, are usually temporary in nature and not installed by the homeowner. Typically, such a sign consists of a stand that has a vertical post member and a horizontal post member. The sign portion is attached to the horizontal post member. Since the post and sign is typically temporarily installed by the real estate company and not the homeowner, there is generally not access to electrical power. This can pose difficulties in illuminating the sign in dark conditions, such as the evening or at night. While battery and solar powered lights are available, it can be problematic to install and align the lights to provide accurate illumination.
Even where electrical power may be available, the use of electrical cords to power sign lights can be cumbersome and unsightly. It can also be challenging to set up lighting that illuminates both sides of a sign in an accurate and consistent manner. It would be advantageous to provide a bracket that can be easily and removably attached to a sign or sign post, and which allows both sides of the sign to be lit.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bracket assembly that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.